undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Matt Graham (SGTA)
Matt Graham is a character in Say Goodbye to America: Scatter Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known of Matt's life before the apocalypse Post-Apocalypse At some point in the apocalypse, he joined the Apex community with his sister Scatter Season 1 "Vagabonds" Matt is one of the members of Aaron's group in the mall. He is seen shooting walkers with the rest of the group. He helps Garrett carry Frank Delehy's body out, but is bitten in the arm and has it cut off by Todd "Tears" He yells once more before passing out and being carried to the truck to drive home. Later that night, he begins coughing before waking up and asking where his arm went "Others" Matt sits upright in the doctor's office and seems content with being an amputee, as he claims "chicks dig scars". He asks for another shirt, as his is blood stained. Matt later appears at Jenny's party talking with Todd and introduces his girlfirend Lindsay. Matt heads to Dr. Hill's office later that night and finds her and Phillip kissing "Help" Matt goes back to Dr. Hill's office to check on his arm and reveals he saw her and Phillip the night before. He then excuses himself when Phillip shows up "Pain" Matt appears in the church attending the service held for Judy. He sits in the back with his sister and girlfriend. Todd notes that his good arm is around his girlfriend's shoulder "Death" Matt appears with Jenny, Elizabeth, Garrett and Tracy talking about the upcoming mission to the mall Season 2 "The Same Asylum as Before" Matt is among those who return to the mall where he lost his arm. He accompanies Bentley to the jewelry store where the pair talk about putting a ring on their respective girlfriend's finger. Matt makes a joke that he can't do that. Later, after Bentley is shot, Matt hides behind the counter and shoots an attacking Kenneth before running out and away from the mall "Wet Ribbon" After leaving the mall, Matt comes across Sebastián and Octavio, who tell him not to try anything stupid. The pair are looking for their friend and do not wish to return to Apex with Matt. Eventually, Sebastián allows Matt to join them when they duck behind a car when Gregory's group drives by "Once" Matt appears with Sebastián and Octavio, and the three find their old campsite. While searching, Matt is held at gunpoint by Evan Curtis, but is cleared by Sebastián. The four decide to head to Apex together "Home Invasion" Matt and the others arrive in the aftermath of the attack on Apex. He rushes in to find Lindsay's undead body and is almost bitten but is saved by Octavio. He is comforted by the others "It Will Rain for a Million Years" Matt attends Jenny's meeting about leaving to find supplies to rebuild part of Apex. Phillip and Todd are surprised to see him because they were told he was killed. He asks if either of them saw Lindsay die, but they both deny it Killed Victims *Kenneth (Alive) *Numerous counts of zombies Appearances Season 1 *Vagabonds *Tears *Others *Help *Pain (No Lines) *Death Season 2 * The Same Asylum as Before * Wet Ribbon * Once * Home Invasion * It Will Rain for a Million Years Trivia *Although not listed as main cast in season 1, Matt is credited even if he does not appear in the episode. This makes him a series regular along with Dimitri Vanderbilt and Rick Murphy *Matt (Nicholas Hoult) is upgraded from Also Starring to Main Cast in season 2, the first character to do so Category:Say Goodbye To America Category:Characters Category:Scatter